Pokemon Ocean Blue Lava Red
by CAPTAINOBVIOUS11
Summary: A story Following ash and Gary's adventures about Garys niece Avalon, and Ashes nephew Nicholas AshxMay GaryxCheerleader AvalonxNick
1. The Final I mean First chapter

**I haven't been on fanfiction for a while basically because my other storys sucked but ive been working with this one for a while and really like it!**

**Pov: Nicholas**

Nick was fast asleep dreaming about Pokémon and adventures when he was disturbed by his uncle yelling "NICK! You'll be late for your meeting with the professor!" Nick rolled out of bed remembering that today he would get a Pokémon from Professor Oak. As he mumbled something of a sorry to his uncle he put on a shirt and jeans.

"Nick, You're 13 you need to start being more responsible!" Nick walked out the door and shoved past his uncle and into the bathroom

"NICK!, that was very rude!" As he put tooth paste on his tooth brush he answered his uncle with a slam of the bathroom door . "Nick what is wrong with you?" Asked his uncle "don't be so grumpy on you're first day!" Nick finished brushing and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to find his uncle making breakfast in the kitchen "I think you owe me an apology" said his uncle

Nick sat there for a minute before responding "Sorry uncle Ash"

**Pov: Avalon**

Meanwhile at Avalon's house she was already ready to go and out the door… well almost anyway.

"Uncle!? Does my hair look ok?"asked Avalon.

"Sure Avy it looks splendid now I need to get to the lab to set up for you and Nick" Said the Professor "you know you two are neighbors and the same age but barely know each others names you should spend more time around him"

"Ok Uncle Gary! I'll smell you later at the lab!" said Avalon.

"Hey!" Said the Professor grabbing his lab coat "that's my thing" he said as he winked and walked out the door.

Avalon sat around the house for about twenty minutes longer playing Pikmin 3 on her WII U a gift from her uncle then got up and walked to the lab

On the way there she thought about what Pokémon she might choose she was so lost in thought she bumped right into Nick who also had been on his way to the lab Nick still had a storm cloud above his head when he grumbled as he helped Avalon off the ground Avalon blushed apologized "It's alright" said Nick

**Pov: Gary Oak/Professor Oak**

Gary had just finished setting up when Nick walked in followed by Avalon seconds later. He stood at the back of the lab awaiting their approach just like his grandfather had when he and Ash received their Eevee and Pikachu. "Hello Nick, Avy" he said putting on a smile

"Hi Uncle Gary!" said Avalon

"Hey" Muttered Nick

"the time has come for you to choose a Pokémon, Avy Ladies first of course choose one"

"I want… Sqiurtle!" said Avy as she picked up its poke ball

"I'll take Charmander then" said Nick

"Ooh Nick! Let's battle!" said Avy

Gary smiled remembering how he and ash had done the same thing… and ash had won his smile turned to a scowl for just a second then it returned

**So… was it any good? REVIEW IT!**


	2. insert chapter title here

**I don't know when I'll update it definitely won't be regularly like on a schedule because I'll start school again soon and won't have as much time so I'll try to update with max once a day and minimum once a week**

**Pov:Nick**

"Go Charmander!" Yelled Nick

"Go Squirtle!" Said Avalon

"Tell the Pokémon what move you want them to use and they will attack the rivaling Pokémon with the chosen move" said professor

"Ok!" Said Avalon

"Charmander use Flame cannon!" said Nick

Charmander just sat there puzzled like it didn't know what to do "It has to know how to use the move in order to use it Nick!" said the professor

"Oh, oops" mumbled Nick

"Squirtle use tackle!" said Avalon

Squirtle made a head on dive toward the Charmander and landed a good hit

"Charmander use growl!" said Nick

Charmander let out a scary growl lowering Squirtle's attack power

"USE TACKLE!" shouted Avalon

Squirtle made a head on tackle once again toward the Charmander

"Charmander use scratch!

Charmander scratched the Squirtle cross the face taking it by surprise and making the attack do critical damage

"Squirtle! Are you ok!?" asked Avalon petting her Squirtle on the head

"Squirt squirt!" Said Squirtle

The battle went on like this for a while both Pokémon taking hits but Charmander took more because it occasionally used growl until finally…

"Charmander use tackle!" said Nick

And with that smooth movement from Charmander Squirtle was knocked out cold!

(Charmander gained some experience points and leveled up to level 6)

"Let's do this again sometime" said Nick and with that he smirked and walked home.

**Pov:Ash**

"May! You're Nephew was being very rude this morning and I insist that you do something about it!" ash said firmly from his lazy boy lounge chair.

He and May had gotten together on a trip back to Hoenn after his adventures all over the globe together they moved to Kanto and back to where his adventures had started in pallet town

"He's you're nephew to you know!" may shouted from the kitchen

"Yeah but he's you're brothers kid, and you know he doesn't listen to me"

"Max sent him here to learn from you because he believes in you, on our adventures together he really looked up to you and I think he still does" May responded

"Whatever I'll take care of it…" said ash

There was a pause for almost a minute then ash jumped up out of the chair and yelled "I've got it! See you later sweetie I've got to go get something done!"

Ash grabbed three poke balls two full and one empty and ran out the door

**So I guess I need to give credit to Butterflysofthesky because she was originally going to co-author the story but suddenly stopped communication with me for no apparent reason she helped with the original ideas but I made most of it she's in my fav. authors if you want to take a look at her work**


	3. The 3rd Chapter of death

**I may be dumb but I'm not a dweeb I'm just a sucker with no self-esteem oh way oh yeah yeah yeah- self esteem by the offspring it's a really good song you should listen to it!**

**POV:Avalon**

"Aunt Samantha!" said Avalon as she walked in the door

"What is it sweetie?" said her Aunt

"I just wanted to tell you that I got a Pokémon from Uncle Gary"

"That's nice sweetie, what kind is it?" asked Aunt Samantha

"It's a Squirtle" said Avalon

"Oh, which one is that?" said her Aunt

Samantha despite being around Gary since he was ten new hardly anything about Pokémon

"The water turtle" replied Avalon

"I still don't know what one that is, sorry sweetie" said her Aunt

"Here take a look" said Avalon and released Squirtle from its poke ball

"OH, Avalon! Please do not let it run wild in the house!" exclaimed her Aunt

"I'm sorry Aunt Samantha" said Avalon as she returned her Squirtle to his poke ball

"But now I do recognize that Pokémon" said Samantha

"Honey! I'm home!" Gary chuckled walking in the door

"Thank You for my Pokémon Uncle Gary!" Said Avalon giving Gary a surprise hug

"I'm glad you like it Avy" Gary smiled "I have something else for you too," said Gary giving Avalon an egg

"A Pokémon egg!" Avalon exclaimed

"Yep," Said Gary "It's up to you to find out what's inside"

"Oh boy, a mystery!" said Avalon

**Pov:Day Care Man**

"Ah mister Ash it's so good to see you we were raising your Pokémon and goodness we were surprised it was holding an egg-"said the daycare man

"Cut the speech man I've heard it a million times just gimmie the egg and I'll be on my way" Ash snapped

"Right away sir" said the day-care man he ran inside and grabbed the egg from his wife to find ash waiting right outside the door

"Here you are sir" said the day-care man

"Can I have my Pokémon back?"

"Oh, it's nice to see you mister ash you're Pikachu and Pikachu are getting along just fine"

"Oh, shut up" said Ash as he walked inside to retrieve his Pokémon

**Pov:Nick**

"Where'd Uncle Ash go?" asked Nick when he got home

"I don't know but you'd better start treating him better" replied his aunt

And just then Ash walked in the door carrying an egg and two poke balls

"Here Nick I want you to have this Pokémon egg"

"Uhh… Thanks Uncle Ash" Said Nick

"You're very welcome" replied Ash "It'll hatch into a Pichu if you run around with it enough, just give it time" Said Ash

"OK Uncle Ash" said Nick smiling and finally appreciating his Uncle

"No problem Nick, Just keep moving forward on your adventure and never look back" said Ash

"Can I quote you on that?" asked Nick

"No, that's mine" said Ash

"Oh," said Nick

**I only got one review!? And it was from someone who didn't even read the story he/she just complained about something in the intro but I won't give this story up like I did with Pokémon forever version this will get popular, eventually now, Review!**


	4. Jack is a nice thief

**Hello I had a friend over for 2 and a half days so I didn't write during those days. While writing this I listened to 'Panic! At the disco' **

**Pov:?**

"Get me the Pokémon!" He yelled at the green haired man and blonde woman

"Yes, Right away sir" said the man with green hair

And with that him and the blonde woman ran out the door

**Pov:Nick**

"I think I'll leave for my adventure early tomorrow morning" said Nick him and his aunt and uncle were sitting at the dinner table they had finished but were just continuing conversation

"ok" said May "maybe you should leave sooner even, like maybe tonight and get a jump on that neighbor girl I remember I wanted to get a head start before my neighbor back in my adventure"

"Who was your neighbor?" asked Nick

"Your uncle was" said May

Nick gave a look of astonishment "I thought he lived here, in pallet town" said Nick

"I did, at first but my mother moved to Hoenn eventually then I moved out at 17 to shinno then traveled to unova and then-"

"You did a lot of stuff I get it" Nick interrupted

"NICK! be more respectful!" said his aunt

"No, I was rambling on I understand his impatience" said Ash

"I'm going to go pack" said Nick

"All right then" said May

**Pov:Avalon**

"I'm gonna get a head start of Nick and start packing right now!" said Avalon

"Oh, bit competitive are we?" said Gary

"Yep" said Avalon walking up the stairs to her room to pack her bags

"Ok" said Gary "but you'd better do it quick"

"Why is that!" yelled Avalon from upstairs

"Because I'm watching Nick run out the door with his backpack right now" Gary replied

"Rrrgh" Avalon growled

"Whoa" said Gary "calm down Avy"

"Whatever" said Avalon

**Pov:?**

"There's one of them" said the green haired man to his female comrade hiding in the bush next to his

"Is there two or three?" said the blonde

"Two you idiot! They only give away two Pokémon in Kanto" said the Green haired man

"Oh" said the blonde

**Pov:Jack**

"There it is" Jack said to himself looking through the window of oak labs "Jack will have this Pokémon it is his!" Said Jack smashing the window with his muscled arm and pushing himself through and grabbing the poke ball "Jack is sorry to whoever this belongs to" he said and jumped back out the window

Jack ran into the nearby woods and released his Pokémon "Baulba!" said the dinosaur like Pokémon and nuzzled itself up against Jacks leg. Jack played with Baulbasaur for a while but eventually put it back in its poke ball and kept on walking through the forest until he saw the green haired man and blonde woman. He could tell right away they were up to no good so he crouched behind a nearby tree and listened to their conversation

"We should jump him" said the man

Jack immediately thought they had seen him so got ready to fight but instead the two jumped out of the bushes the other direction toward the road and released their Pokémon toward an oncoming trainer

"Go! Mankey!" said the man

"Rattata, Go! Said the woman

"AAAAAGH!" yelled the trainer

"Hey!" yelled Jack coming out of the bushes "You leave him alone!" he commanded

"Yeah and what are YOU gonna do about it dweeb!?" said the green haired man

"Go! Baulbasaur!" said Jack

"Go! Charmander" said the trainer

"Baulbasaur use tackle" said Jack

"Charmander use Scratch!" said the trainer

Mankey took both hits and fainted almost immediately

"Rattata!" said the blonde "Use scratch" Rattata scratched the Baulbasaur

"Baulbasaur combo attack vine whip with Charmanders attack" said Jack

"Charmander use ember!" said the trainer

The vine whip caught on fire and did some minor damage to Baulbasaur but KO'ed the Rattata

"Run, Cassidy!" yelled the man

"Duh! Butch!" said Cassidy running away

"What did she say his name was?" Asked the trainer

"Jack does not know he thinks it was Bob or Billy or something"

"I'm going to report them to officer jenny!" said the trainer "Oh, my names nick by the way" said the trainer shaking hands with Jack

**So that was a lot ore than I usually write trying to make up for the days I missed! NOW REVIEW!**


	5. Who is Samantha?

**I would like to thank my language arts teacher for being awesome enough to proofread my chapters before I upload them ****, THANKS !**

**POV:AVALON**

Avalon was running along route 2 listening to her favorite song, "_Bring me down, can't nothin', Bring me down, because I'm happy!"_ Rang the song in her earbuds… well it did until she was interrupted by Nick yelling followed by a buff man, no teenager close to their age maybe but boy did he look strong she thought.

"Avalon!" Yelled Nick

"Girl! Nick was attacked by thugs! Jack saved him!" Said the buff teen

"Who attacked you nick!?" asked Avalon

"Uhh… Clutch and Cassidy" said Nick

"What kind of name is Clutch" asked Avalon

"Jack doesn't know" said the buff teenager

"Who is Jack!?" asked Avalon

"This is Jack, Avalon, he saved me and for that I am very thankful" said Nick

"It was no big deal for Jack" said Jack

"Well I'm going to go tell Jenny" said Nick

"I'll tag along said Avalon" with a brightening smile on her face "are you coming Jack?"

"Who is Jenny?" asked Jack

"A police officer" said Avalon

"Oh, Jack will go home" said Jack

"Alright, bye now Jack" said Nick

**POV:Sam**

_When you don't have any Pokémon and live in the middle of nowhere it's a little hard to do things except ride in bus because of wild Pokémon" _Thought Sam with a large frown on her face sitting and thinking in her bedroom "I wish I had a Pokémon" said Samaccidentally out loud

"What was that sweetie?" asked her mom who had been standing near the bedroom door

"Nothing" said Sam

"You know, I went on an adventure when I was you're age" said her mom

"Jeez mom, I knew you went on an adventure but when you were nine?" asked Sam

"Actually I was younger, I was eight" her mom stated

"Wow? Really?" asked Sam amazed

"Yes, really" said her mom coming to sit down next to her

"Can I go on an adventure mom!?" asked Sam

"Well… Ok I guess, but you'll need a Pokémon" said her mom brushing Sam's blonde hair out of her eyes

"Really!? You're letting me!?" Sam gave her mom a large hug "Thank you!"

"Let's get you a Pokémon sweetie" said her mother standing up and getting ready to leave

"Ok" said Sam running to the door

Once they were out in the field Sam's mother asked her "Do you want a Rattata, Pidgey, Nidorian, Weedle or Caterpie?"

"I want 2 Nidorians Mom" Sam begged "A boy and a girl, please!?" she whined

"Oh, alright" said her mother

Sam's mother walked out into the taller grass where she couldn't be seen by Sam at all and returned shortly with three poke balls her Pokémon, and Sam's two Nidorians

"Thank you so much mom!" Sam said and jumped up into her mom to give her a hug

"You're welcome sweetie" said her mom

**And this is where I leave you at… Good news! Butterfly has reconnected with me and let me know that 1 her internet at her house shut down for a long time and 2 she is still interested in writing so you should check out her story that will eventually connect with mine called "Molten gold and Freezing silver"**


	6. Jack, of the Read to find out

So if you didn't already you should check out butterfly's story it's pretty cool... Just sayin

POV:Sam

"Go Miss!" Said Sam, she had named her female nidorian miss and the male mister she was currently fighting a caterpie, and loosing although the caterpie was quite large the efforts from Miss were sad

"Common miss! Scratch!" Said Sam with despair as the caterpie shot silk at her pitiful pokemon once again miss made a effort to use scratch but was tangled in the string

"Miss! You're doing good! But I'm gonna try mister!" Said Sam

"Nida!" Said Miss

Sam called back Miss and got out misters poke ball "Go mister!" she said

"Nida!" Said the male nidorian cockily

"Use your horn attack!" Said Sam "there's not much left to do!" She said desperately

"Nida!" Said Mister stabbing the amazingly large catipiller with its horn atop its purple head and almost automatically KOing the caterpie

"Good job!" Said Sam petting her new pokemon "I don't have a pokedex so I can't track your experience but I'd imagine you just gained quite a bit

"And I'd figure Miss just got some too!"

"Nida!"(Yeah, sure but it was mostly me) said the cocky nidorian

POV:Jack

"Saurus!" Are you alright!?" Said jack to his fallen pokemon

"uhhg! that hurt" said balbasaur to jack but to the nearby trainers on route 3 it only sounded like "Saur!" But Jack didn't know that and he certainly didn't know it was strange to carry out a full blown conversation with a Pokemon

"Do you need a potion!?" Said Jack

"I'll be alright" said balbasaur to Jack but to everyone else it was "saur saur!"

"Ok" said Jack

"Hey! You kid!" Said a nearby man "were you just talking to that Pokemon?" Asked the man

"Yes Jack was" said Jack

"Are you insane or do you have some crazy power" the man used quotations with his fingers on the last bit about having powers

"No, Jack can talk to pokemon... You cannot?" Asked Jack

"Are you daft or somthing child!? Of course not!" Said the man who obviously had a very short temper

"Would you like Jack to talk to your pokemon?" Jack asked the man

"No!" Said the man shoving jack to the ground "I don't want you anywhere near me or my pokemon kid!"

"Knock it off!" Shouted balbasaur who tripped the fleeing man with a vine and dragged him back toward them

"Hey! Kid! Get your !censored! Pokemon off me!" He yelled

"Apologies" said balbasaur to the man

"He doesn't understand you sauras" said Jack

"What's he saying!?" Said the man still being gripped by the balbasaur

"So you believe Jack now?" Said jack

"Sure! whatever! but what's it saying?" said the man in a heavy panic

"He wants you to appoligize to me" said Jack

"Fine! I'm sorry!" Said the man, balbasaur then let go and the man ran away into the grass only to trip and land flat on his face "oof!" He yelled before jumping up and running further away into the veridian Forrest

"Poor guy, he doesn't know how to talk to pokemon" said Jack

"Hey! That was really cool" said a small girl running up to Jack "what's you're name mister!?"

"Jack of the veridian forrest, who are you little one?" He asked the ten or nine year old

"My name is Sam" said the girl "do you wanna be friends?" she asked

"Sure, we can be friends" said Jack and picked the girl up and threw her onto his shoulders and walked off into the forrest

Thats rigt it's Jack, of the veridian forrest if you havent read the manga, every few years a child is born from the veridian forrest who can talk to pokemon Giovanni, Lance, and Yellow can do so

Any way the reason this wasn't uploaded until today is because i had homework from every core class this weekened so... I was busy and I had a barmitsva to go to so, yeah


	7. Sorry?

**So this sucks I haven't been able to write scince school started (so you guys have been wondering if i was dead or somthing Right guys? [cricket sounds] oh yeah thats right i have no fans… :( JK) and all i can do is write a lousy i'm sorry to all of my *fans on thanksgiving break to say I probobally can't write again until christmas break when I have more time… Sorry? [shrugs]**

_*FANS- a (non existent) creature made up by the captain to make himself feel at least semi-happy about his writing ability_


End file.
